7 Fluffy Days with Balthazar and Dave
by ArsenicAngel
Summary: 7 short tales of romance and humor between Dave and Balthazar. Contains slash and fluff; no lemons or limes.  Inspired by the fanfic100 community on LJ. Specific prompts are listed in the A/N section of each story.
1. Rushmore Romance

**Title:** Rushmore Romance**  
Prompt:** #32, Sunset**  
Word Count:** 404**  
****Summary:** Balthazar takes Dave on a visit to Mt. Rushmore**  
Author's Notes:** I don't own Sorcerer's Apprentice. If I did, Balthazar and Dave would have fallen in love and had hot...'tea'... at the end of the movie. Oh! And I'm not making any money off the writing of this. It's all for fun.

* * *

"You know, I'm really not the most comfortable being up here," Dave muttered, glancing over the edge of the rock facing with a wince. Airplanes, he could handle. Tall buildings, he was completely comfortable with. Hell, even that damn iron eagle that Balthazar was so fond of traveling on didn't bother him. But all those things had one, very important, thing in common. Safety.

Airplanes had their seat-belts, buildings had their balcony railings, and at least the eagle could be relied on not to make any moves to jar you and send you tumbling to your death. Up here, however, there was nothing to prevent such a thing, and it made Dave rather nervous.

"Balthazar, please," he started, trailing off into a yelp as he lost his footing on the smooth rock beneath his feet. Only a second passed before his ass collided painfully with the offending surface, during which he felt a surge panic, believing he would begin sliding down the side of the mountain. When he finally opened his eyes after a moment, however, he found himself sitting where he had landed, with Balthazar standing over him, watching him in amusement.

The sorcerer extended his hand, and Dave took it shyly, keeping his eyes focused on his shoes. "They made the rocks too smooth," he mumbled, kicking at a loose pebble as he shoved his hands into the pocket of his hoodie. Balthazar chuckled slightly as he placed one arm around the younger man.

"You can blame Borglum for that. He was a bit of a perfectionist." Waving off Dave's confused expression, Balthazar led him closer to the edge of the mountain's face. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder when he glanced nervously around again, drawing his attention. "I won't let you fall, Dave," he said, receiving a nod in reply. Dave followed suit as he sat down, keeping as close to him as possible as he did.

"So, why'd you bring me up here, anyway?" Dave asked, his voice sounding somewhat strained with his discomfort at their location.

"Because," Balthazar replied, wrapping his arm protectively around Dave's waist and holding him to his side, "The view is one-of-a-kind, don't you think?"

"I suppose," Dave murmured, receiving another chuckle from his companion.

"Alright, well, how many other people can say they've watched a sunset from the top of Roosevelt's head?"


	2. The Repercussions of a Prank

**Title:** The Repercussions of a Prank**  
Prompt:** #77, What?**  
Word Count:** 204

**Summary:** Dave doesn't understand why everyone keeps laughing at him.**  
Author's Notes:** I don't own Sorcerer's Apprentice. If I did, Balthazar and Dave would have fallen in love and had hot...'tea'... at the end of the movie. Oh! And I'm not making any money off the writing of this. It's all for fun.

* * *

"_What_?"

He couldn't remember how many times he'd asked that question today, only to receive a smirk or a giggle in response. It seemed that no one, including Bennet, was of a mind to explain just what the hell was so damn funny.

As he looked at Balthazar expectantly, Dave realized that the older man was about to evade the subject as well, and he snapped.

Before he realized what he had done, Dave had pinned Balthazar to the stone wall of the lab with the force of his magic, glaring at him like a petulant five year old who didn't get the candy he asked his mother for.

"Balthazar, _what_ is so funny?"

"You didn't look in the mirror this morning, did you, David?" the sorcerer asked, the corner of his mouth quirked up into a smirk.

"No, why?"

Balthazar grinned openly, then, his eyes glinting wickedly. "I finally took my revenge for that little stunt of yours last week," he replied, and Dave's eyes widened comically.

He had dyed Balthazar's hair neon blue in his sleep last Monday, but did that mean...

"Pink," Balthazar stated, as though he'd read his apprentice's mind. "Vibrant, neon pink."


	3. The Wishing Star

**Title:** The Wishing Star**  
Prompt:** #46, Star**  
Word Count:** 236**  
****Summary:** Dave makes his first wish upon a star. Will it come true?  
**Author's Notes:** I don't own Sorcerer's Apprentice. If I did, Balthazar and Dave would have fallen in love and had hot...'tea'... at the end of the movie. Oh! And I'm not making any money off the writing of this. It's all for fun.

* * *

It wasn't the kind of thing he'd ever done before, but as he looked out over the railing of the building at the city around him, Dave figured there was a first time for everything. Looking up at the night sky above him, he waited for the clouds to shift, in hopes of seeing just one star.

Finding out he was a sorcerer just months before had changed his perspective quite a bit. And now, he was hoping that all the childish fantasies of wishing on a star had a little bit of truth behind them after all.

He waited for more than an hour, listening to the sounds of the city wide awake beneath him. "Please, just give me _one_ star," he whispered at length, looking beseechingly at the sky.

As if in answer, one finally came into existence in the spot where he was looking, and a sigh of relief burst from his lips.

He didn't know the protocol, and he didn't know whether stars could hear a silent wish or needed to be told, but still, he hoped that this wouldn't be a wasted effort. "I wish Balthazar would feel the same," he said softly, swallowing nervously as the star faded before his eyes, most likely behind a cloud again.

Turning to head back inside, Dave never noticed Balthazar quickly duck back behind one of the statues along the balcony's edge.


	4. And?

**Title:** And?**  
Prompt:** #83, And  
**Word Count:** 206  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Dave tries to smooth over a misunderstanding between himself and his 'mentor'.  
******Author's Notes:** I don't own Sorcerer's Apprentice. If I did, Balthazar and Dave would have fallen in love and had hot...'tea'... at the end of the movie. Oh! And I'm not making any money off the writing of this. It's all for fun.  


* * *

"Balthazar?" The sorcerer did not look up at the sound of his name, instead calmly turning the page of his news paper. Dave sighed softly to himself, looking down at the stone floor of the subway turnaround. "Listen," he started, studying his shoes as though they were the most interesting thing in the room, rather than deal with the older man's steady refusal to look at him. "I wanted to... apologize. I shouldn't have run off like that, and..."

His words trailed off nervously and, after a moment, he heard the rustle of Balthazar's paper folding. Glancing upwards again, Dave met his eyes and swallowed the lump that had risen in his throat.

"And?"

"And... I was hoping maybe we could try again?" Turning his eyes back to the stones rather than see the expression on Balthazar's face- which he was sure would be disapproving- Dave didn't notice when the sorcerer stood. In fact, he didn't realize his master had moved at all until a firm grip on his jaw raised his face and forced him to meet Balthazar's eyes.

"I believe that would be possible, Dave," the older man murmured, leaning down to brush his lips against Dave's own.


	5. Watching

**Title:** Watching  
**Prompt:** #18, Black  
**Word Count:** 145  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Notes:** I don't own Sorcerer's Apprentice. If I did, Balthazar and Dave would have fallen in love and had hot...'tea'... at the end of the movie. Oh! And I'm not making any money off the writing of this. It's all for fun.  
-*-*-*-

Dave ran one of his hands through his short hair as he walked into the kitchen, oblivious to Balthazar's eyes watching him. The fringe of black slid between his fingers, and from his seat at the wooden table, the sorcerer wondered what it would feel like between his own.

"Balthazar?"

His apprentice's voice caught his attention, and Balthazar's eyes snapped to Dave's. The boy's black pupils were dilated as they looked at each other, and he swore for a moment that there was a hint of pink to his cheeks.

"Yes, Dave?" Balthazar asked, knowing his voice was a bit unsteady.

"Uhm..." Dave glanced away quickly and looked in the fridge for a moment, a flicker of panic crossing his face until he pulled out a carton of milk and held it up, giving it a shake. "We're out of milk..."


	6. Welcome Home

**Title:** Welcome Home  
**Prompt:** #7, Days  
**Word Count:** 182  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary**: Balthazar is not good with long absences...Or short ones, for that matter.  
**Author's Notes:** I don't own Sorcerer's Apprentice. If I did, Balthazar and Dave would have fallen in love and had hot...'tea'... at the end of the movie. Oh! And I'm not making any money off the writing of this. It's all for fun.

* * *

"_Ooof_!" Dave's back collided with the apartment door hard enough to knock the air from his lungs. Giving his head a brief and gentle shake to rid himself of the few spots in his vision, he furrowed his brow in confusion as he realized Balthazar was pressed against him. "Uhm... Hi?"

"Don't you _dare_ leave me here alone so long again!"

"Why, what's- Okay, can you let me go so I can breath?" Dave asked, finally getting a proper breath when the older man's arms unwound themselves from around his rib cage. "Okay, what's wrong?"

If he'd expected the strange display of behaviour to continue, Dave was disappointed as Balthazar seemed to realize that he was a couple hundred years old and inot/i a child. Training his features into a mask of almost boredom, he shrugged his shoulders and turned away from Dave, heading toward the apartment living room again. "I missed you, is all," he muttered over his shoulder, not looking back to see his apprentice's bewildered expression.

"But...I was only gone _two days_!"


	7. Good Morning to You, Too

**Title:** Good Morning To You, Too  
**Prompt:** #31, Sunrise  
**Word Count:** 325  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Morning musings from the mind of David Stutler  
b**Author's Notes:/b** I don't own Sorcerer's Apprentice. If I did, Balthazar and Dave would have fallen in love and had hot...'tea'... at the end of the movie. Oh! And I'm not making any money off the writing of this. It's all for fun.  
-*-*-*-

One of the very few benefits of not sleeping well most nights was the ability to watch his lover sleep. Of course, through the shadows of a night-darkened room, that's a rather difficult task, with very little to appreciate in the view. But it was different when the sun began to rise.

The room lightened and shadows withdrew, leaving him to drink in the sight of the other man still too deep in sleep to react to the ray of sunlight that fell directly across his face. His arms had twined themselves around the pillow that only half-supported his head by now- a consequence of all his restless tossing and turning during the long hours of the night. Every now and again, he unconsciously nuzzled his cheek against the soft fabric beneath him, and a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

Adorable.

He couldn't really call the other man that to his face, unless he wanted to wind up knocked on his ass without ever seeing it coming. He'd learned the hard way on that one; Balthazar Blake _did not_ approve of being told he was adorable. However, that didn't stop the thought from crossing Dave's mind on multiple occasions; this morning included.

Just as the sorcerer tightened his arms around his pillow, Dave let out a quiet chuckle, murmuring the word aloud under his breath. First came the realization that he'd slipped, followed by a tense moment of wondering if Balthazar had heard. His eyes had remained closed so far, but he was still. Too still...

"Balthazar?" One eye peeked open, followed by the other, and in the brief moment of silence that passed, Dave thought he'd gotten away with it. Then, his mentor's hand twitched slightly, and he found himself propelled over the edge of their bed onto the floor.

"I _am not_ adorable," Balthazar huffed, ignoring Dave's answering laugh as he laid his head back on his pillow.


End file.
